scent
by winkiesempress
Summary: Aroma adalah hal yang mampu membangkitkan kenangan dalam benak Gumi akan SeeWoo. Drabble. (SeeWoo, Gumi)
Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Buat **Saenatori** haha kata siapa aku pilih kasih. Sukses ya UN-nya wwww /heh/

* * *

 **scent**

Enjoy!

* * *

Di saat indra visual orang-orang mendominasi dalam proses mengenang sesuatu, aroma adalah hal yang mengusik benak Gumi tentang SeeWoo.

Aroma mawar yang disemprotkan di ruang kelasnya tiap pagi, mengingatkan Gumi akan jemarinya yang terluka semasa kecil. Setangkai mawar sempat menyapa genggaman Gumi, namun sekon berikutnya terlepas, menghantam tanah tanpa suara seiring dengan tetes darah yang mengalir dari jemari.

Tapi SeeWoo datang, memarahi Gumi dengan bahasa Jepang yang beraksen aneh di telinga Gumi, berkata bahwa harusnya Gumi tidak memegang tangkai mawar sembarangan. Gumi tidak menangis karena berbagai alasan. Satu, Gumi bukan gadis yang cengeng; dua, Gumi terlalu sibuk terpaku pada orang asing yang sebaya dengannya, tiba-tiba datang, marah-marah dan mengobati lukanya.

Saat itulah, Gumi mengenal SeeWoo, lelaki pindahan dari Korea yang ramah meski suka marah-marah.

* * *

Aroma cokelat panas yang mengepul di meja-meja kantin membangkitkan kenangan Gumi akan senja berhujan. Gumi hanya berniat mengerjakan tugas ekonomi—demi apa saja, Gumi sangat payah di pelajaran ini—dan meminta bantuan SeeWoo di rumahnya. Namun langit tak berbaik hati dan menurunkan derai hujan yang menjebak Gumi di rumah SeeWoo.

SeeWoo membuat dua cangkir cokelat panas, meletakkannya di sisi jendela, berkata pada Gumi bahwa cokelat panas di hari berhujan adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah diciptakan di dunia.

Uapnya mengepul, berevaporasi di kaca jendela. SeeWoo pergi ke toilet untuk beberapa menit, dan Gumi memainkan jemarinya di kaca jendela. Mengukir aksara pada embun serupa kabut. Menulis namanya dan nama SeeWoo, kemudian dihapus cepat-cepat begitu langkah SeeWoo terdengar.

* * *

Aroma dedaunan memaksa Gumi kembali ke visi hutan yang tak jauh dari rumah. SeeWoo mengajaknya ke sana, atas nama pelajaran biologi, namun mereka hanya berkejaran tanpa lelah dan berbaring di rumput yang terbuka. Pelajaran biologi yang mereka dapatkan hari ini hanya proses keringat yang keluar dari kulit berkat celoteh SeeWoo saat mengusap keringatnya. Gumi menatap lekat. Rambut SeeWoo basah dipermainkan peluh.

SeeWoo terlihat semakin tampan.

SeeWoo mengajaknya memanjat pohon, saling balap siapa yang lebih cepat, dan Gumi tak mau kalah meski akhirnya SeeWoo menang. SeeWoo menyamakan rambut Gumi dengan pucuk-pucuk pepohonan. Gumi menimpuknya dengan ranting terdekat. Tawa SeeWoo membuat Gumi tercekat, namun ekspresi cemberut masih dipertahankannya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari hutan. Gumi ada di belakang, menyaksikan punggung SeeWoo yang tegap, tak tahan untuk tiba-tiba merengkuh dari belakang—tapi ya, tentu saja Gumi menahan diri.

* * *

Gumi tak sengaja mencium darah di ruang praktikum biologi.

Ini adalah salah satu bentuk siksaan batin. Gumi teringat darah yang menggenangi aspal, teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan lutut Gumi yang kehilangan kokohnya. Bau darah menusuk hidung.

Darah SeeWoo.

Gumi merasa bau darah itu masih melekat di indra pembaunya selama berbulan-bulan.

* * *

Aroma karbol dan obat-obatan khas rumah sakit adalah teman sehari-hari Gumi.

Gumi mampu duduk berjam-jam, menyaksikan mata SeeWoo yang terpejam. Sesekali jemarinya memupus kerinduan untuk bertemu dengan jemari SeeWoo. Suara elektrokardiogram melantun sebagai melodi sumbang di telinga Gumi. Cahaya menciptakan bayangan bulu mata SeeWoo di ujung pipinya.

Tapi SeeWoo tidak kunjung bangun. Dan Gumi masih menunggu.

Gumi mendamba saat di mana tiba-tiba SeeWoo membuka mata, menyaksikan sosok Gumi ada di sana. Mungkin butuh waktu bagi SeeWoo untuk mengukir senyum, tapi tidak apa-apa, karena Gumi bukan tipe yang tidak sabar. Mungkin butuh waktu pula bagi SeeWoo untuk mengucap kata. Tapi bukan Gumi namanya jika Gumi tidak tetap menanti.

Sayang keajaiban itu tidak kunjung datang.

* * *

Aromanya _petrichor_ , hujan telah usai, dan napas Gumi tersendat. Setumpuk buku jatuh dari tangan.

SeeWoo telah membuka mata, tersenyum padanya, berucap pelan.

"Hai, Gumi."

 **end**

* * *

a/n:

see? aku juga bisa bikin happy end /kibasrambut/

terima kasih buat yang sudah baca!


End file.
